Le visage de la mer
by MargotFlower
Summary: La guerre est finit. Chacun essaye de se relever comme il peut. Hermione est partie retrouver ses parents. Mais elle manque à Ron. Il part la chercher pour la ramener.


Introduction :

La guerre était finit, enfin. Voldemort n'était plus, tué par Harry surnommé le Survivant. La paix était enfin de retour dans le monde des sorciers.

Poudlard durant la bataille fut mise à feu et à sang. Le château était détruit et ses occupants meurtris. En effet, les pertes étaient nombreuses et parmi elles les noms de Fred, Lupin et Tonks étaient présents. Les combattants étaient soulagés mais ils avaient besoin de repos. Une atmosphère très étrange enveloppait le château.

Les Weasley ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione avaient mal, tellement mal. La souffrance résonnait en eux et ne parvenait pas à se dissiper. Georges était effondré. Il avait perdu son jumeau et ne serai certainement plus jamais. Le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre, l'école fut fermée et laissée dans son état de ruine.

Quelques mois plus tard elle fut ré-ouverte pour être rénovée et nettoyée grâce aux professeurs, aux anciens élèves ayant répondu à l'appel et aux bénévoles présents. Ce fut long, contraignant et douloureux. Il y avait en effet un travail fou tant le château était dévasté. Celui-ci fit peau neuve après 2 mois de dur labeur. Les gens ayant participé à sa reconstruction étaient fiers de voir à nouveau Poudlard debout et bel et bien là.

Le passé était encore bien ancré dans les mémoires. Poudlard après son renouveau accueillit des gens de toutes horizons pour une grande cérémonie commémorative. Un monument aux morts fut élevé dans le parc de l'école. Il était superbe et très solennel. Kingsley fit construire une grande fontaine tout près du monument pour donner un aspect plus impressionnant encore à celui ci.

Il prononça ensuite un long et magnifique discours. Celui –ci même devint ministre de la Magie et prit sous son commandement Arthur qui pu donc faire vivre sa famille plus que correctement.

Cependant le monde magique ne fut pas reconstruit en un jour et il y avait encore beaucoup de changement à apporter pour qu'une ère nouvelle puisse naître. La traque aux mangemorts commença et les procès aussi.

De leur côté, les Weasley organisèrent l'enterrement de Fred puis celui de Lupin et de Tonks. Molly prit tout en charge malgré sa tristesse et resta forte. Beaucoup de gens étaient venus y assister pour rendre hommages à ces personnes extraordinaires. Teddy fut confié à Andromeda, sa grand-mère. Il grandissait bien malgré cette lourde perte. Harry allait souvent le voir et participait activement à son éducation. Ginny l'accompagnait souvent. Ils s'étaient beaucoup attachés au bambin.

Harry avait décidé de rénover la maison de Sirius pour pouvoir y vivre pendant un moment avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny ainsi que le petit Teddy de temps en temps. Ginny avait accepté de l'aider. Il pensait par la suite entamer des études d'auror et Ginny elle voulait jouer au Quidditch. Les Weasley les soutinrent dans leur projet.

Bill et Fleur allèrent quelques temps en France avec Victoire. Percy avait fait la paix avec sa famille et était retourné au Terrier pour la soutenir. Charlie n'était pas encore retourné en Roumanie et avait trouvé du travail dans une grande réserve anglaise. Les Weasley avaient aussi entreprit de nettoyer de fond en comble le Terrier et de le retaper.

Hermione quant à elle partit en Australie pour retrouver ses parents et les ramener. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle était partie et elle manquait atrocement à Ron.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de clarifier la situation après leur baiser. Il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait plus tôt. Certes il avait voulu faire passer ses sentiments par son baiser mais les mots n'étaient ensuite pas venus, faute de temps. Depuis il était dans une impasse et voulait absolument clarifier la situation avec elle.

Ron voulait aller la retrouver et en parla avec ses parents. Ils furent d'accord et une semaine plus tard, il s'envola pour l'Australie.

Retrouvailles :

A son arrivée, Ron entama des recherches pour retrouver la trace des Granger. Il mit 2 jours avant de les trouver. Ils s'étaient installés dans un village au bord de la mer dans une maison très jolie. Ce jour cependant là le soleil n'était pas au rendez vous.

Les nuages envahissaient le ciel. Ron alla sonner chez les Granger et fut accueillit par la mère d'Hermione. Il expliqua la situation à Mrs Granger. Celle –ci lui offrit une tasse de thé et lui raconta l'arrivée de sa fille. Ron lui demanda où il pouvait la trouver et elle lui montra un petit chemin menant à la plage. Il la remercia et alla la retrouver. Mrs Granger était très touchée par le geste de Ron.

Il la vit au loin. Magnifique. Elle contemplait l'océan. Malgré le temps elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche en mousseline et d'un cache-cœur beige. Dans sa main elle tenait une paire de ballerines blanches. Ses cheveux étaient dénoués et volaient à cause du vent. Ron la trouva sublime, même de dos. Il l'observa un peu avant d'aller à sa rencontre. Il se dit qu'il avait de la chance si il pouvait passer la fin de ses jours avec elle. C'était Hermione et personne d'autre. Plus rien ne comptait à ce moment là.

Hermione entendit des bruits de pas et se retourna. Elle le vit arriver. Elle pouvait le reconnaître entre mille. Ron, le garçon grand, maladroit, énervant, adorable, généreux. Ce jeune homme qu'elle désirait plus que tout.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait elle détailla son corps. Sa musculature plutôt impressionnante sous sa chemise noire la fit frissonner. Il était beau. Ses cheveux roux mi-long, ses multiples tâches de rousseur qu'elle adorait. A présent tout lui paraissait beau en lui. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était totalement amoureuse de lui.

Bientôt il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et s'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Plus rien d'autre autour d'eux ne comptait. L'atmosphère dégageait quelque chose de triste mais aussi une sorte d'apaisement.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui, encercla sa taille de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le cou du rouquin. Elle huma son odeur si masculine. Ron la rapprocha encore plus de lui et d'une main lui caressa les cheveux. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher.

Ils étaient bien là, à deux. Sans personne pour les déranger. Ils étaient seuls sur cette plage et en profitèrent. Au bout d'un moment Ron brisa leur étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux chocolat qui le faisaient rêver.

« Hermione, je… » dit Ron

D'un regard elle l'incita à continuer.

« Voilà, tu… Tu me manques. Je sais que tu es là pour tes parents mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi et à vrai dire je repense sans cesse à ce baiser. Je… Je ne sais pas comment te dire mais… »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Ron et notre baiser signifiait beaucoup pour moi. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais recommencer... » le coupa Hermione.

Le rouquin lui sourit et comme pour lui répondre il l'embrassa tendrement d'abord puis avec plus de passion, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ils mélangèrent leurs souffles et leurs langues. L'un avait besoin de l'autre. Cette sensation était délicieuse et ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. C'était si puissant que cela faisait mal.

Hermione mit fin au baiser et lui dit :

« Tu sais, je n'arrête pas de penser à cette guerre. Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser ce qui s'est passé. Tous ces morts, Fred et les autres. Je… c'est encore trop présent et je ne me sens pas capable de retourner là bas et d'affronter la réalité. Je n'arrive pas à reprendre le court de ma vie. Je me sens faible Ron et lâche. »

« Tu es tout sauf ça Hermione. Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante qu'il puisse exister et sans toi Harry et moi serions mort à l'heure qu'il est. C'est dur pour moi aussi mais je sais qu'ils se sont tous battus pour la liberté et pour cela je les remercie du fond du cœur. Il me manque à moi aussi, terriblement même. Georges est dévasté et je pense que je vais aller l'aider à la boutique. Mais pour y arriver j'ai besoin de toi. Nous avons tous besoin de toi. Tu manques à tout le monde. Ginny et Harry n'arrêtent pas de me demander de tes nouvelles. Je ne pourrais pas réussir sans toi. » lui répondit Ron.

Hermione le regarda et se dit qu'il avait beaucoup mûrit depuis cette guerre. Un élan d'admiration la traversa et elle l'embrassa encore et encore.

« C'est d'accord j'accepte de rentrer. Mais si tu le veux bien, nous devons d'abord nous occuper du déménagement, mes parents sont ok pour rentrer. L'Angleterre me manque c'est vrai. » répondit-elle

Ron lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Il la rapprocha de lui et ils contemplèrent l'océan encore quelques temps. Celui-ci était plutôt calme comme leur monde à présent. La guerre était enfin fini et ils pouvaient observer l'étendu de la mer sans se soucier de rien. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Leur vie à deux commençait maintenant. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais après tout ils avaient toute la vie devant eux et puis c'est toujours mieux de la vivre à deux.


End file.
